Wild
ft. |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg=Female |difficulty=Hard |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Dark Purple |gc=Gold |lc=Orange (Classic/Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt= |pictos= 72 (Classic) 126 (Mashup) |nowc = Wild |perf =Aurélie Sériné }} "Wild" by''' Jessie J'' ft. Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has dark brown hair that changes to purple during the chorus. She wears a jumpsuit with a pattern that holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes changes colors and patterns with the beat of the song. During the chorus, the suit is dark purple with pink lights. In the other parts, her suit is black with yellow stars. She also wears purple platform heels. She has a bold yellow-orange outline. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. Smoke of the two colors also appears. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas, but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down to up quickly at the start of the chorus. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands up in a semi-circle. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WildGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 WildGold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Wild has a Mashup '''which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers *''Wild *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *'Follow The Leader' *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Wild'' Dance Quest Wild appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups Wild ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''All About That Bass (Divas) * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] ''(High Energy) * ''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Want To Want Me Captions Wild ''is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Trivia *The transition from the first outfit to the second happens in a slightly glitchy way. *The outfit looks similar to the one from that of ''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). *The background is supposed to correspond with the lyrics as a dreamlike quality. *''Damn'' is replaced in the lyrics with "..." but it replaced with "too" in the audio. ** In the same line, the words "It's no wonder I look this ... good" are misspelled as "It's wonder a I look this ... good" *Although Jessie J sings "Hands to my heart", "Hands on my heart" is shown in the lyrics. *Parts of the song, such as Dizzee Rascal's rap, were cut for unknown reasons. *This is the third song by Jessie J in the Just Dance series, after Price Tag and Domino. It is succeeded by Bang Bang. *This is the first and currently only song in the series to feature Big Sean. *A beta pictogram resembles the three Gold Move pictograms from Rich Girl. *''"You keep me moving forward"'' appears twice. However, even though "Hey!" is clearly heard after each iteration, it only appears in the lyrics the first time round. *The coach for this song looks like Jessie J in the Price Tag music video during the parts where she is wearing a black jumpsuit, but instead of it lighting up and changing patterns it has laced patterns. *In the song's Just Dance Now files, it can be seen that all of the Gold Moves were not supposed to be Gold Moves, and there is a beta uncolored pictogram which can be found. *The Mashup has two glitches: **Sometimes, no moves are counted for during Where Have You Been's final appearance. **Sometimes, the Gold Move effect can be heard randomly. *The routine reuses a move from Firework which was later reused in Burn. *The background resembles Blame. **An effect is later reused in Blame. *Before it was announced that this song was going to be featured in Just Dance 2014, this song was leaked on the website for the World Dance Floor, along with many other songs. *The coach appears in the teaser for the song I'll House You by Don Diablo ft. Jungle Brothers, along with Barbra Streisand and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw *On Just Dance 2014, the color for the chin outline is yellow. However, as of Just Dance 2015, the color for the chin outline is now black. Gallery wildjustdance2014.jpg|''Wild'' SJOP41 9168d14e 14.png|''Wild'' (Mashup) wildopener.png|''Wild'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu wildmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu wild_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 167wildavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 154.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200167.png|Golden avatar 300167.png|DIamond avatar wildextractjessieauds.PNG wild2.png|Pictograms Wild Green Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta Pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) WildBG.jpg|Background Wildglitchmash.gif|The scoring glitch with Where Have You Been's final appearance in the Mashup Videos Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal Just Dance 2014 - Wild Just Dance 2014 Wild, Jessie J feat. Big Sean (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance Now - Wild - 5* Stars Wild - Jessie J Ft. Big Sean - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné